new_fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Maximus Smashasty
Super Smash Bros. Maximus Smashasty is a Super Smash Bros. Game Characters Starten Roster Complete Roster Complete Roster with Mii Fighter Super Mario *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Geno *Koopa Kid *Oogtar Wario *Wario Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *King K.Rool Metroid *Samus *Gandrayda *Ridley The Legend of Zelda *Link *Zelda *Agahnim *Ghirahim *Ganondorf Kid icarus *Pit *Viridi *Palutena Kirby *Kirby *King Dedede *magolor Star Fox *Fox *Krystal *Falco *Wolf Pokemon *Pikachu *Raichu *Jigglypuff *Meowth *Mew *Mewtwo F-zero *Captain Falcon *Black Shadow *Pico Earthbound/Mother *Ness *Ninten *Lucas *Tarvis Fire Emblem *Marth *Sothe Pikimin *Olimar Splatoon *Inkling Ice Climbers *Ice Climbers Yūyūki *Goku Stack-up *R.O.B. Famicom Detective Club *Ayumi Tachibana The Mysterious Murasame Castle *Takamaru StarTropics *Mike Jones Balloon Kid *Alice Game and Watch *Mr.Game and Watch Balloon Fighter *Balloon fighter Punch Out *Little Mac Starfy *Starfy Captain Rainbow *Captain Rainbow Ever Oasis *Tethu Xenoblade *Shulk *elma *Rex and pyra Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Shadow *Silver Megaman *Megaman *Gutsman Pac-man *Pac-man Mappy *Mappy Tekken *Heihachi *Kazuya *Alex Street Fighter *Ryu *Zangief *Blanka Dragon Quest *Hero Final Fantsey *Cloud Strife Chrono Triggers *Crono Tomb Raider *Lara Croft Kingdom Hearts *Sora the Worldends with you *Neku Sakuraba Bravely Default *Agnès Oblige Nier: Automata *2B Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot Spyro the Dragon *Spyro Skylanders *Gill Grunt Ratchet and Clank *Ratchet and Clank Little Big Planet *Sackboy Gravity Rush *kat God of war *Kratos Ninja Gaiden *Ryu Hayabusha Duke Nukem *Duke Nukem Mortal Kombat *Scorpin *Sub-zero Rayman *Rayman No More Heroes *Tarvis Touchdown Bayonetta *Bayonetta Undertale *Sans Cuphead *Cuphead Dragonball Z *Goku *Piccolo Naruto *Naruto Hellboy *Hellboy Inuyasha *Inuyasha Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon Astro Boy *Astro Boy The Simpsons *Homer Spongebob Squarepants *Spongebob *Patrick Star vs the Forces of Evil *Star OK KO Let's Be Heroes *KO Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty aka RBUK *Felicity *Miguel Superman *Superman the Incridible HULK *Hulk Popeye the Sailorman *Popeye Mii *Mii Fighters Stages New Stages *Battlefield *Final Destination *Castaway Bay (Super Mario) *Mythlandia (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty aka RBUK) *Planet Nakem (Dragonball Z) *Hyrule Castle West (The Legend of Zelda) *Another Dimension (Kirby) *Forest Maze (Super Mario) *Lakewood Plaza (OK KO Let's be Heroes) Old Stages *Peach's Castle (Super Mario) (Super Smash Bros 64) *Jungle Japes (Donkey Kong) (Super Smash Bros Melee) *Great Plateau Tower (The Legend of Zelda) (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) *Umbra Clocktower (Bayonetta) (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) *Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Modes Solo *Classic Mode *Smash Run *Adventure Mode: Subspace Omega *Target Test *Multi-man Maximus Smashasty *Board the Platforms *Home-run Contest *All-star Mode (Unlock every Characters) *Boss Battle (Complete Adventure Mode: Subspace Omega) *Training Group *Maximus Smashasty *Tournament *Special Maximus Smashasty *Rotation *Rules *Name entry Vault *Trophies **Trophy Gallery **Trohy Hoard *Spirits **Spirit Board **Spirit Collection *Mii Fighter *Stage Builder *Targest Test Builder *Board the Platform Builder *Challenges *Masterpieces **Super Mario Bros. **Super Mario Bros. 2 Lost Levels **Super Mario Bros. USA **Super Mario Bros 3 **Zelda **Zelda 2: the Adventure of Link **Metroid **Kirby's Adventures **Kirby Super Star **F-zero **Earthbound 1/Mother **Yūyūki **Sonic 1 **Crash Bandicoot **Spyro the Dragon *Shop Data *Sound *character biographies *Movies *Options Bosses Classic Mode *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Wise Hand *Agressive Hand Adventure Mode: Subspace Omega *Giga Bowser *Petey Prinaha *Major Burrows *Ghasty King *Ganon *The Imprisoned *Kraid *Marx *Magolor Soul EX *Hyness *Andross *Mega Rayquaza *Porky *Black Knight *Deathborn *Devil Jin *Akuma *Dr.Eggman Ivo Robotnik *Dr.Wily *Sigma *Omega Flowey *Devil (Cuphead) *sephiroth *Dr.Neo Cortex *Frieza *Sesshōmaru *Plankton *Meteora Butterfly (Teen form - Gone,Baby Gone)/Meteora Butterfly (Monster Form) *Timmy the Kraken *Lex Luther *Skaar *Bluto *Galleom *Tabbu *Dolor Mors tenebris Dominus (Final Boss) Category:Game